


Convince You Otherwise

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Love, Star Wars - Freeform, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet in the flesh after a year, but they meet again only hours since they've seen each other last. A COLLECTION OF ONE-SHOTS THAT FALL WITHIN THE SAME STORY-LINE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She’s been training for this day; she had felt it approaching, and she felt – no, she knew he had been too. 

He’s come alone, as if to prove that he has no doubts about killing her himself. He strides off the shuttle smoothly.

“Ben Solo. What a nice surprise.” He stops, looking at her through his mask.

“Ah, so you know. I’m sure the old man told you.” He comes closer before taking off his mask, revealing the scar that she’d left on him a year ago. “I’d say you did a nice job.”

“Nice? Ha!” She feels the Force radiating from him and she wonders if he feels her Force as strongly as she feels his. 

He sheds the cloak and it falls to the ground in a heavy swoosh. “I’m not going to fight you, Rey, at least not like you think I am, and from what we’ve seen of each others’ minds, I know that you won’t fight me unless I initiate it. How very Jedi of you.” He stands before her in an outfit much like the one Finn was wearing when they met. 

“You don’t know me.” She stares up at him, as he’s much taller than her, and even she is taller than most people. 

“Don’t lie to yourself, scavenger. It’s useless.” He wishes that he had let him train her, but just because she had refused then doesn’t mean she’ll refuse now. “Where’s Skywalker?”

“Gone. Off looking for more ways to ensure that the First Order falls.” He chuckles, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh, Rey. How foolish are you, are the rest of you, hm? You’ll lose, but don’t worry; I won’t let them kill you. I’m not about to watch you die, not even by my hand.” He touches her cheek with a softness that worries her – that reminds her... “But yet you still want to kill me. Now, that’s not nice, is it?”

“Who said anything about ‘nice’?” She is angry now, fuming even, that he won’t give her what she’d been preparing for. 

“That’s what Jedi are supposed to be, ‘nice’, but since you don’t feel that way, maybe you’re not as much of a Jedi as you think you are.” She looks so awestruck and confused in this moment that it’s beautiful. “You need a teacher. Someone that can keep up with you, challenge you.” 

“I have the best teacher in the galaxy.” She smiles with malice, and he enjoys it so much. 

“Surely he’s told you about your family, has he not?” Her face does not appear shocked, and he looks gently into her mind, seeing that this is knowledge that she has had for a while. “The granddaughter of the great Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ben Kenobi, the Jedi that trained my grandfather, the man I was named for. It seems like poetic justice, doesn’t it? Your grandfather trained my grandfather in the Force, and now you’re being trained by Ben Kenobi’s second apprentice. It would certainly make it all the more a story for the apprentice’s grandson to become the teacher of the master’s granddaughter.” 

“Yes, the Kenobi and Skywalker lines are connected, that is certain.” She hates to admit it, and she hates to think about all that she now remembers. Her protector, Ben Solo: the would-be Jedi who was to become her master when she reached the age to go off and be trained alone. Before he’d saved her from a certain death and let his teenaged-self drop her off on that godforsaken wasteland. She now remembers her parents, the son of Obi-Wan and the daughter of a merchant, slaughtered by the First Order in battle long before Ben slaughtered younglings at the academy. It was why she had been the youngest at the academy; she had nowhere else to go, and Luke being the kind soul that he was, took her in. He had promised her father that if anything were to happen, he would be there for her, and there he had been. 

“Your father was so strong in the Force but never trained. He never even picked up a lightsaber. He knew what that life had done to the father he never knew. Luke brought him to the New Republic, and that’s where he met your mother. She was a gifted pilot.” Of course the bastard knew such information. “You might have her beat.” 

She looks into his eyes and sees a softness there that she’s seen countless times in her sleep. It’s the softness that she so desperately wanted to see in reality. Here it was, shrouded in the darkness that surrounds his tortured spirit. “This is more than the history of our families, Ren.”

“Perhaps you’re right.” He drops his hand from her cheek and pulls his saber off of his belt. Rey stands back, ready to fight. “Relax.” He throws the weapon back toward the shuttle and he looks as if he expects her to do the same. 

“Not on your life.” 

“The life you’d like to take.” He knows she won’t kill him. Unlike himself and the rest of the Knights, the rest of the First Order, Rey is above challenging an unarmed opponent. “This is more about our families, you’re correct.” 

She looks at him, still in her spot where she’d moved to when she thought he was going to attack. “I see you every time I close my eyes. You’re driving me mad.”

“What, and you’re just sunshine to put up with?” She snarls at his comment. “This is a Force Bond, and I know you haven’t told Skywalker about it because you’re scared he won’t train you if he knows of our connection. Come with me and you’ll no longer have to hide yourself from the others.” 

She’s shocked when she watches him talk without moving his lips – he’s talking to her through the bond. “Be my apprentice and become my equal. Rule the galaxy with me. We have seen each other’s fantasies; I know what you desire. Come with me, Rey, come with me and be my queen.” 

“Your queen? Live on a star destroyer and rule people who cower in fear at the sound of my name?” He smirks at her response. “No thank you.” 

“If you were by my side we would be unstoppable. People would be too scared to attempt to challenge us together. And I would give you far more than life on a metallic, echoing ship.” He walks toward her again, and she meets him halfway. “There are palaces scattered throughout the galaxy. Pick one or one hundred and whichever you want will be yours.”

She seems stunned at the idea: being the wife and queen of Kylo Ren. 

“Scavenger to Jedi, Jedi to apprentice of a Knight of Ren, apprentice to queen; my equal. The queen to my king.” He holds her hand, and it’s in this moment that she is reminded why she’s fallen in love with the Ben Solo that she meets in her dreams – the dreams that she shares with Kylo Ren. “Let me rule you, and in turn, rule me.” 

Surprising herself, she leans up and kisses him gently before pulling back. “I would give anything to tell you ‘yes’.” She’s honest, and it burns – hurts like a thousand suns to admit that fault of hers. 

“I will give you anything to make you say ‘yes’.” He’s sincere. He’s fallen in love with her night after night. Their kisses and embraces in their respective dream states enough to let him know that it could be real, that it would be real one day. 

“Anything?”

“Anything.” He’s hanging on her every word, wondering what it would be like to finally have her in his arms, under him. What she would look like in regal red dresses sitting next to him at the throne. What she’d look like with his heir growing inside of her.

“End the war. Make peace with your mother and ask for her forgiveness, the forgiveness that you know she would give you in a heartbeat, the forgiveness that we both know that you don’t deserve. Come home.” Her heart’s beating rapidly as she gives him the list of requirements. “Even if I made you do all of that, would you still want me?”

“Yes.” He’s shocked at his eagerness, ashamed, even. “But I won’t do it.” 

She moves away from him, walking slowly. “Then you have no queen.”

He smirks as he picks up his helmet and lightsaber, getting ready to board his shuttle. “I’m not too concerned.” He watches her before talking to her over their bond: “For I have countless nights to convince you otherwise.”


	2. Chapter 2

She doesn’t know where they are, except that it’s lovely. The sun is setting and she’s holding his hand, looking into the sky. 

Something feels different tonight, but she’s not sure how to describe it. She’s got a tingling felling in her stomach, and she wants it gone. 

“I assume there weren’t many humans on Jakku. Not exactly a hospitable place for humans,” he observes, looking at her profile, the soft sweep of her nose like a drawing from a children’s book. 

“No, there weren’t. People would stop on their way to other places, but that was it.” She can’t help but feel like he’s got something up his sleeve. 

“So, not many boys… men?” There it was. 

“No.” She giggled, her lack of experience in any of these matters on full display. 

“You mean to tell me that Rey Kenobi has never kissed a man?” Had he been reading her mind? Likely. “What a shame, but…”

“Are you seriously volunteering to teach me right now?” She looks at him and suddenly realizes that is exactly what he wants. “Oh.” 

“It’s simple. I know you know that much.” Of course she does – she knows how all of this works, she’s just never done any of it herself. 

“You’re taking all the fun out of it when you act like it’s a skill.” 

“It is a skill. It’s pretty vital.” How is it vital? Didn’t the Jedi from years gone by go without that kind of affection for their entire lives? 

“I don’t think it’s necessary to live, this skill.” He cocks an eyebrow. 

“You really were in the middle of nowhere, weren’t you?” He feels her free hand softly hit his head. “If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask.”

“I am not asking to play rough!” She was serious now, embarrassed that he knew this bit about her now. “I have asked for nothing.” 

“What if I’m asking for something?” Their hands are still laced together, and she giggles again when he squeezes her hand gently. 

“Greedy, aren’t you?” That was a question that she didn’t need answered – she knew it was ‘yes’. 

“When it comes to you, of course I am. I want all of you that I can get.” She put her head on his shoulder, the sun nearly gone. “You’re the only you there is, and no matter how much I wish I could find a substitute for you, I cannot.” 

“So you’ve been looking for a replacement?” She seemed hurt, and more importantly, she was shocked by her hurt. 

“Well, I have to find some way to fill the void.” This broke her heart. “I can’t be with you whenever I wish, and it will drive me mad if you aren’t with me at some point. My offer to be your teacher still stands.” 

“No.” Plain and simple. 

“I figured. It was worth a shot.” He shifts so that he is looking at her now, her head moving from his shoulder. “Now, about those other lessons I was offering…” 

“Ben!” She laughs and tries to pull away, embarrassed but intrigued. 

“Maybe I won’t kiss you. It would corrupt you to an extent, and I want to see you blush like that more.” 

“How would you kissing me corrupt me?” She’s confused now. 

“If you kissed me you could never kiss another. I’d be so good that everyone else’s kisses would seem like childsplay.” She rolled her eyes, smiling. 

“You’re a cocky thing, aren’t you?” She watches him smirk, and it drives her crazy in the best way. 

“You know it.” Then she shocks him, letting go of his hand and holding his head between her own hands. “Alright then.” 

They kiss and she feels silly when she realizes that she now understands why you need this sort of thing. She feels his tongue at her lips and she opens up just a little, finding that she likes this very much. 

He can’t believe that she’d given in, finally. He tips her back so that her back is in the grass and he hovers over her. She doesn’t object and he high-fives himself mentally. 

She still holds his face in one hand, the other on the back of his neck. It was instinct and she understood that now. Cautiously, she bites his bottom lip, and he stops, pulling back. 

“You little scavenger.” He says it endearingly, and she hears the care in his voice. “Do you know how much I want you?” He kisses her again and it’s better than before, even! She wants this forever. 

He had heard that and pulled away. “Come with me.”

“I can’t.” 

“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

She wakes up in a grand bed, grander than anything she’s ever seen, but she hasn’t seen too much. Everything is gold, red, and black, and it looks like a place where very important people must live. 

“You’re awake.” She turns to where the voice is coming from. 

“Where am I?” She doesn’t say it in a demanding way – she’s curious. 

“I wanted to show you what we could have if you’d just join me.” He looks at her with adoration and it makes her heart sing. 

She looks at his outfit, and it looks just like her other robes but grander. The son of a princess is now a king, at least in this dream. 

“No one lives like this.” She’s right, but she’s wrong, too. 

“No one lives like this now, but they once did, and we could. All you have to do is join me.” He knows that no riches will ever sway her to his side. No, his scavenger wanted to be loved in reality, in flesh, and wasn’t willing to be with him unless he made changes that he was not capable of. That would change, but he wasn’t sure what part of it would. 

“So I’m a queen in this dream of ours, hm?” She looks above her, then around. The room is so vast that you could easily fit three dilapidated AT-ATs in the room, minus their limbs. “That means you’re a king. How does it feel?”

“Better than it should.” They smile gently at each other and she stands up, then she looks down at her nightclothes, shocked. 

“Who in their right mind wears something like this to bed?!” Her nightgown is skimpy and red, but no less indulgent and expensive looking than his robes. 

“I think it looks good on you.” He looks her over, seeing more of her than he’s ever seen before. 

“Of course you do!” She crosses her arms over her chest and starts to look for a wardrobe. “I need to cover up.” 

“Relax, Rey. It’s just me… your king.” He laughs as she attempts to chuck a pillow at him. 

“I haven’t been this naked in front of another living soul since the day I was born, I’m sure of it.” She tears a sheet from the enormous bed and wraps herself in it. “There.”

“I’ve dreamed of seeing you wrapped up in a sheet just so.” She’s flattered, but she’s not about to let him know it. 

“You’re terrible. Absolutely terrible.” She walks toward a large window, looking out over the land. It’s beautiful, just like all of their other dreams. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She nods in response. He notices her shivering and walks to put his hands on her shoulders. “You’re freezing. Go get back in the bed. No funny business unless you want it, I swear.” 

They walk toward the bed and she gets in, enjoying the feeling of being tucked in. 

“Are you going to get in?” She doesn’t want to be left alone right now. 

“I’d planned on it.” He begins to strip off his robes until he’s left in pants and a simple shirt. 

She scoots over, making room for him. “So what do we do here, all day, if you are indeed the king?”

“I make sure that the galaxy behaves itself, as do you, and then, well, we do whatever we want.” He knows that she knows exactly what he means. 

“This is just your plan, isn’t it?” She’s curious now. He’s laid down next to her, and they both want to say how right this feels, but they both keep their mouths shut on the issue.

“Yes. It’s what we will have when you say ‘yes’.” He is surprised when she doesn’t object to that. She’s still shivering, and he becomes concerned. “Are you somewhere cold right now, in reality?” 

“Yes.” She’s honest. There’s so many cold places that he could never find out exactly where she was. 

“Come here.” He nods his head in a way that suggests that she come closer to him, and she obliges, knowing he’s trying to keep her warm. She snuggles into him, her back to his chest.

“Thank you.” She squeezes his hand gently, the one that rests on her stomach. 

“Anything.” He takes her small hands and closes them inside his large ones, warming her fingers. “You need to get out of the cold.” 

“It wasn’t this cold during the day, but now it’s miserable. For a girl from a desert planet, this is both heavenly and torturous!” She can hear his breathing from where she is and hears him chuckle at her last statement. 

“This planet, that we’re on right now, it’s called Rishi – it’s on the Outer Rim. This palace is one of many that belonged to Emperor Palpatine.” He knows that she knows who that man was, no doubt. 

“I didn’t even realize that we were anywhere ‘real’.” She closes her eyes and relaxes, smiling gently when her toes touch his own. She rubs her toes against them.

“What are you doing?” He’s certainly amused right now. 

“I don’t know. It’s not every day that my bare feet are this close to someone else’s.” He chuckles at her justification. 

“It’s not every day I get to warm up a gorgeous, powerful woman, either.” He’s honest, and he wants her to know that. 

“Oh, stop.” She’s smiling now. “There’s been others, you’ve told me that.” 

“They’re not you. I never let them linger in bed with me like this, not that they had wanted to.” 

“But this isn’t real.” So, does this make their time together special to him? 

“If this was real, it would be just the same as it is right now, except you’d wake up with me still there. I’d wake up with you in my arms. You’re the only one like you, Rey. If you were with me, you know there would be no others.” He thinks for a moment before speaking again. “Since I saw you last, there’s been no one else.”

“No one?” He hears the questioning and pleasure in her voice. 

“No one.” 

She thinks about that for a moment. “Well, good. I was starting to get jealous at the thought.”

“Jealous?” He smiles, holding her tighter. “Do you have a crush on me, Rey?” 

“No, Lord Ren, I do not.” She turned around in his arms to find him smiling, and she smiled in return. 

“Lord Ren? I think I’d like to hear you call me that often.” She rolled her eyes and buried her face in the crook of his neck. 

“Oh, stop!” She was trying to keep from laughing now, and he was reminded just how new to this she was. 

“I think you have affection for me.” He moved his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her. 

“I think you feel the same way for me.” She raised up, her forehead pressed against his. 

“I think I might.” They kissed and time stood still. 

Then Rey jolted up with a start, back to where she’d fallen asleep before, and cold again. She was getting off this planet tomorrow. Obviously it hadn’t proved to be productive. 

Across the galaxy, Kylo Ren covered his eyes with the heels of his hands, groaning.


	4. Chapter 4

She is suddenly in the forest on Takodana again, and she's scared. 

"Don't be afraid." She sees him coming toward her without his mask, the scar she gave him across his face.

"What's going on?" She's concerned; terrified of the man before her. She backs away, hitting a tree, just as one typically would walking backward in the woods. 

"We have a problem." He's coming toward her slowly, his attempt to not scare her, but it's just scaring her more. "We have a bond. I've heard you in my head, and I know you've heard me." 

He was right. She had heard a voice, she just didn't realize that it was him. "So that's you?" 

"Yes, Rey. That's me." 

"I don't understand." She scrunched her nose.

"You would know if you had stayed with me!" He was angry. She had rejected him! A lowly scavenger had rejected his tutelage! "The old man can't teach you what I can. The offer still stands." 

"Why do you want to train me?" She had bested him, and to her, it made no sense that he would want to teach her.

"The Force radiates off of you like no one I've ever met. I know what you could become, and as a former student of Skywalker, I can tell you that you will not reach your full potential with him." He was now a foot away from her. He touched her face, and she was too terrified to flinch. "Supreme Leader would be thrilled to have you as a knight, a pupil." 

"I would never let you be my master if you were the last Force-sensitive in the galaxy!" His hand is still on her face, and he's rubbing his thumb across her cheek affectionately. What is wrong with him?! 

"I'd treat you well, Rey." She was beautiful, so beautiful it made him hate her more. The perfect temptation, wrapped in a bow for him to untie slowly. 

"I don't believe you! You invaded my mind, painfully, then threw me up against a tree! You nearly killed Finn, and you killed Han!" She could cry thinking about it. 

"FN-2187 hasn't seen the last of me." He wasn't going to tell her that Han was his father, was Ben's father. If she figured that out, well, he would explain it. He would also tell her about that name, Ben, and what it would mean to her; the name belonged to her family, not his. "You don't have to believe me, but I know the truth." 

He could give her everything, and he would someday. He could only imagine Supreme Leader Snoke would be thrilled - no he knew that he would be thrilled to have Rey amongst them, being trained in the ways of the Dark side. "You're such an angry person. You deny your emotions when you should be embracing them. You could take revenge on everyone that ever did you wrong, and I could show you how to do it." 

"I don't want revenge! I want nothing except to beat you again! You want to talk about people who did me wrong? You're right there on the list!" 

"I suppose I am, Rey, but that anger could make for some interesting... events." He knew she was too naive to know what he was suggesting. She probably didn't understand innuendo. He could work on that, too. 

"Why would you want to train your enemy?" She wanted out right now. She told herself to wake up, but it wasn't working. 

"Tell me, Rey, why wouldn't I want to train my enemy?" He cocked an eyebrow at her, watching her grow more confused. "I think it would be quite fun. Think of all the ways you could try to kill me."

"Don't tempt me!" She is fuming as she watches him smile in delight with her response. 

"I would love to tempt you, Rey. The Dark side has already spoken to you, has it not? On Starkiller, you could have killed me, but you sealed your own fate and let me live." 

Her face went blank as she sunk to the ground, head in her hands. "Why me?"

"I’ll let you figure that out.” It wasn’t the answer she wanted, but it was the answer she’d get. “There are many reasons.” 

“You speak as if I don’t know what’s good for me.” Her face was twisted, angered. 

“That’s because you don’t.”


End file.
